


Teenage Trouble

by GrimhildeTheRealQueen



Category: Descendants (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimhildeTheRealQueen/pseuds/GrimhildeTheRealQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The parents of the four descendants want their revenge, Maleficent being back to her normal human form gather the other parents and ask the evil queen to make her famous spell. They are now teenagers. Maleficent bringing them to Auradon to convince their children to come back to the evil side. They are now dealing with the normal teenage problems. Love, Fighting,Fitting in,Friends and classes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cruella De Vil - Ella Celia De Vita

Jafar - Jason Ryan Jordan

Grimhilde (The evil queen) - Grace Marie Belmonte 

Maleficent - Mallory Sofia Eld 

 

Ella put out the cigarette in her hand and gave her so called friends an un impressed look. This plan was bound to be a catastrophe. Not only where they teenagers starting school. Again. They where starting school with their children. After they convinced them to leave Maleficent on the isle the planning started. Grimhilde making her potion turning them into teenagers, Maleficent getting them off the isle and Jafar.. what did Jafar do? He walked around with the damn parrot checking himself out in the mirror because his youth was back. Cruella could hardly complain when she looked down her own body. Every curve she had as young was back and she was just as beautiful. When they where signing themselves into Auradon of course they needed new names. Cruella choose Ella because that always been her name. That was what she was named when she was born. Grimhilde choose Grace. Go figure… it seemed like the queen only cared about beauty and grace. Jafar choose Jason and Maleficent choose Mallory. Now sitting with her lunch tray with the others, avoiding the eyes of the other students Ella lighted another cigarette and took a blow. 

”What are we doing really? How is this supposed to work?” Ella raised an eyebrow.

”Cru- Ella..” Grace corrected herself and looked up from her mirror. ”It will work, because we already know how to be teenagers, we raised teenagers, we can handle it.. and do put the cigarette out..” She frowned and looked down at her reflection again. 

”I have my doubts too but this is a smart plan and it will work.” Mallory or Lory as she preferred to be called shrugged and took a bite from a strawberry. 

”I don´t really understand this plan either Ella but at least we can have some fun while we´re at it!” Jason gave a cucumber to the parrot at his shoulder and patted it´s head. ”At least we get to be young again.”

Jafar had a point, they where young and could act stupid without anyone judging them. She held the smoke in her mouth longer then intended but blew it out through her nose and shook her head. She didn´t know what to say, she had been following Carlos around for a day. Her son was impossible to miss at least. 

”Hi, you four are new right?” 

Grace almost fell of the bench when she looked up at the blue haired girl stopping by their table. 

”I´m Evie..” Evie smiled with a small nod.

”G-Grace….” Grace spoke up and shook her hand a bit awkwardly. It felt so wrong not saying she was mama to the girl.  
”Nice to meet you, and you three too” Evie smiled and shook the others hands. ”I´m kinda in the welcome club here now.. with the help of most of the princesses…” She smiled.

”Hey E are you coming? Oh.. the new kids..” Mal raised an eyebrow at the four. Something was familiar. ”I´m Mal..”

”Mallory, but no one calls me that.. Lory works.” Lory stood up and sat down on the table instead. ”This is Jason, Ella and Grace.” 

”Cool..” Mal nodded. ”Well you already met Evie.. over there is Carlos and Jay… we new kids need to stick together right? Just ask if you need anything..”

”Her boyfriend is Benjamin Florian…” Evie chuckled. 

”The king…” Grace nodded and took a sip from her water.

Ella blew out the smoke though her mouth and raised an eyebrow. ”So what darling? you are the schools new favorite?”

Mal shook her head. ”I don´t think so, well it´s nice to meet you four.. and i´m sure we will see you in class.” She grabbed Evie´s hand and pulled her towards their table.

”Well that went well..” Jason rolled his eyes and took a bite from his sandwich. 

”You didn´t even speak..” Lory rolled her eyes.

”Well I was busy feeding my parrot and i don´t feel the need to talk to your daughters, i´m joining the tourney team later today and i´ll talk to the boys.”

”Thanks..” Grace scoffed and smothered down her shirt glaring at Doug when he passed the table. ”I want to kill him….” 

Lory laid a hand on Grace shoulder and shook her head. ”He isn´t worth it.. not yet.. let them be for awhile.. we will brake them up” That was true, the plan did involve braking both Doug and Evie and Mal and Ben up.

”Good luck with that.. hmm.. are you guys coming to the practice this afternoon?” Jason raised an eyebrow.

”Probably not.. I have music class..” Ella muttered and put out her cigarette. 

”I have drama.. sorry..” Grace shrugged and took a bite from her apple. 

”And I just don´t feel like it.” Lory shrugged

”Ben and Mal will be there…”

”On second thought.. I think I can go..” The blonde teenager nodded.


	2. Tourney Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella meets Mallory at the tourney field and a romance no one expected happens.

"So what did I miss?" Ella sat down beside Mallory on the bench and watched the team practice. Her son was in the tourney team? He actually played? Ella raised an eyebrow in surprise and shook her head. This day was full of surprises.

"Well, Jafar.. I mean.. Jason is kicking ass, Grim.. God dammit Grace.. Is apparently on the cheerleading team and it seems like she's been spicing up their skirts a bit.." Mallory sighed and rolled her eyes at the queen. She knew very well how much she had missed her youth but she never imagined seeing her In a small cheerleading outfit that didn't even cover her legs properly.

"Well she rocks it.." Ella tilted her head and looked at the queen before looking to Jason. He was handsome no doubt about it. Not that she would ever admit that out loud. She sighed and shook her head again with a yawn.

Down on the tourney field Grace giggled happily, she hadn't been this happy in years. She had her beauty back, boys after her and new so called friends. She never imagined herself being a cheerleader but it fit her and she could watch her daughter more closely. Evie was on the team which made it easy for her to snoop around about things. "Hey! Jason.." She called over to Jason that ran over and am smirked slightly.

"Yes princess?" 

"What's with the smirk?" She raised an eyebrow and watched the boys behind him smirk too. "You told them I was your girlfriend didn't you.."

"I did, so play along" he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Stroking away some hair from her face. "So princess.. What did you want"

Grace was too stunned to do anything, never in the time she had known him he had ever shown this side of himself. She coughed before moving closer and wrapping her arms around his neck. "They are having a trip to the museum tomorrow.. We are going.."

Jason thought for a moment. "And what else bonding experience would be better the to tell them the history of their parents" he smirked again and kissed her forehead, looking up when he heard Mallory and Ella yell from the bleachers. Both Jason and Grace raised their eyebrow and shook their heads.

"He is mine.." Ella muttered under her breathe.

"And she is mine.." Mallory mumbled.

"Wait.. What?" Ella smirked slightly and hit her shoulder. "I see"

"Shut up.." She mumbled again. She might have had secret feelings for the Evil queen and now she could act on them, without anyone bothering her about them. 

”You like her” Ella grinned and tilted her head. ”I´m sure queenie wouldn´t mind if you would tell her.. she loves the attention”

”This isn´t about attention, this is about me finding her attractive, and I might want to tell her that someday because her cheerleading outfit is quite nice and it would look better on-”

”AH!” Ella held up a hand and shook her head. ”No that´s enough, I don´t want to know more! Let´s just get out of here, I have home work.” 

Down on the field Grace was rolling her eyes at the guys while she stayed in Jasons arms. Why hadn´t she seen this side of him before, with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist she carefully planted a kiss on his cheek making the boy blush madly. ”Now now Jason love, I think we have things to do” She winked and slowly pulled him away from the field. She had a feeling she would enjoy this false romance a bit too much.


End file.
